i will always be yours (forever and more)
by yongjun
Summary: karena menurut baekhyun, chanyeol adalah putih dan bintang yang sempurna untuknya. baekyeol


**i will always be yours (forever and more)**

Baekhyun melebarkan tangannya, seolah-olah ingin memeluk angin malam. Chanyeol mengikuti dengan berjalan pelan di belakangnya, tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa sayap dari belakang.

"Chanyeol, fotokan aku!" teriak Baekhyun, berbalik lalu mengambil kamera dari dalam tasnya. Chanyeol hanya menurut, memoto Baekhyun yang menghadap kamera dengan senyuman lebar dengan pantai sebagai latarnya.

Chanyeol tidak memberikan foto itu kepada Baekhyun, karena foto itu terlihat gelap dan walaupun benci untuk mengakuinya, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun menghilang, menghitam pergi bersama dengan kegelapan malam yang ada di foto itu.

.

"Kamu tahu kenapa aku nggak pernah bisa ngelupain tempat ini? Soalnya—"

"Kamu pernah mau putus sama aku disini. Aku ingat. Banget," ujar Chanyeol, memotong kata-kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil lanjut memakan es krimnya, melihat matahari yang mulai terbit di timur. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menganggap memakan es krim sambil melihat matahari terbit adalah hal yang romantis. _Itu karena kamu manis seperti es krim dan aku bisa menyinari harimu seperti matahari_, adalah jawaban Baekhyun setiap kali Chanyeol bertanya.

"Chanyeol, pernah mikir nggak kita nanti ke depannya kaya apa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Es krimnya sudah habis dan matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbit di angkasa. Chanyeol terdiam, menatap jauh ke depan.

"Aku..., jujur saja, aku waktu dulu tidak begitu memikirkan kita akan seperti apa. Tapi aku yakin, denganku atau tidak, kamu akan tetap bahagia karena kamu Byun Baekhyun. Kamu bisa hidup dengan sempurna tanpa siapapun, kamu nggak butuh siapapun, kamu hebat, kamu mandiri, beda sama aku," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan menciumnya.

"Aku benci saat kamu mulai bohong."

.

Mobil Chanyeol sudah butut dan sangat pendek, tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikeras ia ingin naik mobil yang dulu menemani masa-masa SMA mereka. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah punya mobil baru yang lebih bagus, Baekhyun tetap memilih mobil yang sudah sangat lama berdiam saja di garasi rumah Chanyeol.

"Aku inget banget, penghangat mobil kamu mati terus kita seharusnya ngerayain malam Natal dengan makan malam romantis seperti yang kamu inginkan tapi nyatanya, kita malah berantem terus kamu— kamu malah ngajak kita buat—"

"Itu seks setelah insiden hampir-putus kita yang pertama," ujar Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar, pandangan masih tetap ke jalanan walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar dengan tangan keluar jendela, merasakan angin langsung menerpa tangannya.

"Kamu ingat kalau kita dulu cinta banget satu sama lain? Kita dulu selalu ngelakuin hal-hal bodoh yang nggak bakal kepikiran sama pasangan normal lainnya. Kita ngelakuin apapun, itu yang ngebuat kita jatuh cinta satu sama lain, iya gak sih? Kamu, Park Chanyeol, si tinggi aneh dari kelas paling ujung, kelas paling bodoh, pacaran sama Byun Baekhyun, si pangeran kesayangan satu sekolah. Kamu pernah bayangin kita bakal pacaran, Yeol?"

"Nggak pernah, tapi seharusnya kamu tahu aku benci banget sama semua pandangan sok tahu anak-anak dulu pas kita pacaran. Dan sebenarnya, kalaupun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kamu, aku bakal terus merayu kamu. Kamu 'kan tahu banget aku orangnya ambisius."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol lalu menjawab, "kamu menyeramkan tapi apa yang kamu katakan itu benar. Mereka gak tahu kamu, kamu sebenernya baik banget, dan kalau kamu nggak baik, mungkin aku nggak bakal suka sama kamu," ujar Baekhyun, tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Chanyeol dan menciumnya lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Chanyeol benci kenyataan, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak pernah sebaik yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

.

_"Dia siapa?"_

_"Byun Baekhyun. 3-1. Jangan bilang kamu suka sama dia?"_

_"Emang iya, aku suka sama dia. Aku sudah memperhatikannya dari tiga bulan yang lalu, hebat ya? Sudah memperhatikan tiga bulan, tahu nama juga tidak," ujar Chanyeol, memakan makanannya dengan super lambat karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat mempesona saat sedang tersenyum bersama teman-temannya._

_"Jangan dekatin dia. Dunianya beda banget sama dunia kita, Yeol."_

_Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan kata-kata temannya yang lain. Sekali Park Chanyeol menginginkan sesuatu, Park Chanyeol harus dapat itu._

_._

"Chanyeol, aku lelah. Berhenti, ya? Aku mungkin butuh istirahat," ujar Baekhyun. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, dan karena itu, Chanyeol langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya dan sialnya, karena mobilnya sudah lama dan tidak bisa dipakai untuk perjalanan jauh apalagi untuk diajak balapan, mesinnya langsung mati. Baekhyun tertawa, walaupun tawanya terdengar sangat tercekat— tertawapun Baekhyun terlihat sangat tersiksa. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kelelahan, padahal yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan selama hampir dua jam hanya duduk di mobil, menunggu mereka sampai di pantai selanjutnya.

Keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol membuka kap mobilnya dan mengumpat saat asap mulai keluar dari mesin. Mendengus kesal, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang hanya bisa tertawa lemah.

"Kamu masuk, aku dorong mobil. Ada pom bensin di sekitar sini sepertinya," ujar Chanyeol, tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut coklat Baekhyun yang mulai menipis.

"Kamu nggak capek?"

"Nggak. Aku bahkan bisa dorong truk tronton kalau disitu ada kamu," ujar Chanyeol, kembali tersenyum dan mendorong badan Baekhyun pelan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Menghela nafas, Chanyeol mulai mendorong mobil dengan sekuat tenaga. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam jendela dan terdiam hanya memperhatikan wajah kesusahan Chanyeol yang sedang mendorong mobil.

"Kamu tahu, sebaiknya kamu tidur saja karena aku akan baik-baik saja. Kamu masih ingat kenapa kamu suka aku? Iya, karena kata kamu aku kuat. Jadi sekarang, kamu harus tidur, atau aku akan lemah kalau lihat kamu kekurangan tidur," teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tertawa sebelum memasukkan kepalanya dan mulai mencoba tidur.

Baekhyun berharap dia masih bisa terbangun.

.

_"Astaga!" pekik Chanyeol saat ia sengaja menabrak Baekhyun di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Mencoba mengikuti adegan klise yang sering ditonton kakaknya, Chanyeol ikut berjongkok dan membantu Baekhyun mengumpulkan bukunya yang jatuh berceceran di lantai._

_"Astaga, maafkan aku, seandainya kau bisa lebih tinggi sedikit, mungkin aku bisa melihatmu," ujar Chanyeol setelah keduanya selesai mengambil buku yang dibawa Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sadar akan perkataannya yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun kesal langsung berteriak—_

_"Tapi kamu tahu? Dengan tinggi kamu yang sangat pendek itu, kamu bisa ku peluk dengan leluasa!"_

_Chanyeol tahu, dia bahkan sangat tahu, Byun Baekhyun sedang tersipu malu mendengar perkataannya._

_._

_"Kamu tahu? Di dunia ini, mereka bilang cinta adalah pengorbanan. Maka dari itu, aku akan melakukan pengorbanan itu untuk kamu!" ujar Chanyeol, sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi dia sangat suka melihat Baekhyun merona._

_"Kamu tahu? Kamu norak," balas Baekhyun, mencoba mengejek Chanyeol namun menerima buket bunga yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya._

_Sejak insiden di koridor sekolah, Chanyeol terus-terusan mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi sambil mengatakan kata-kata norak yang (menurutnya) bisa menarik perhatian Baekhyun._

_"Tapi kamu suka aku yang norak. Es krim setelah pulang sekolah?"_

_Chanyeol selalu tahu Baekhyun akan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk ajakan es krim._

_._

Chanyeol sudah sampai di pom bensin dan beberapa orang yang ada di pom bensin itu dengan bersedia mau membenarkan mobilnya. Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap di dalam mobil. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengingat Baekhyun sekurus itu.

Merasa posisi tidurnya berubah, Baekhyun terbangun dan melihat dirinya sedang berada di sebuah sofa yang tidak terlalu empuk dan berbau menyengat, namun Baekhyun tetap memejamkan matanya karena ia bisa merasakan elusan Chanyeol di rambutnya.

"Aku tahu kamu sudah bangun. Orang tidur tidak pernah tersenyum semanis ini," ujar Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun langsung terbangun dan tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat tampan dari sisi manapun (walaupun sebenarnya, Baekhyun masih memiliki hubungan benci-cinta dengan kuping Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti Spock_— _tokoh yang paling dibencinya di Star Trek).

"Dan aku tidak pernah tahu, kamu terlihat lebih tampan dari bawah," ujar Baekhyun, tersenyum sambil mengelus dagu Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup jari-jari lentik Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat seperti tulang yang dibalut kulit.

"Kita dimana?"

"Di tempat istirahat para pegawai. Mereka sangat baik, tapi mereka mengira aku menelantarkan kamu karena kamu terlihat sangat kurus," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbangun lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak kurus, hanya saja..."_  
_

"Aku tahu. Kamu tidak perlu membahasnya, aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu, atau tentangku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Yang penting, kamu tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan tentang diriku, atau bahkan dirimu."

.

_"Kamu seharusnya mengajakku bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. Kita hampir berkencan selama dua minggu dan__—"_

___"Tunggu," ujar Chanyeol, memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun, "kamu bilang kita berkencan? Aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukaimu," ujarnya dengan senyuman menggoda. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung membuang belanjaannya ke tanah._

___"Jadi? Maksud kamu selama ini kita nggak pacaran? Jadi selama ini kamu cuman mainin aku?" _

___"Baek, dengar__—"_

_____"Terserah kamu. Aku pikir mereka semua bohong saat bilang kamu bakal nyakitin perasaan aku. Ternyata," Baekhyun terdiam, menahan air matanya yang mau mengalir, "mereka benar. Kamu cuman mau nyakitin perasaan aku," ujarnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang baru mengerti dengan perkataan Baekhyun langsung mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang._

_____"Jangan pernah percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Aku belum bilang 'aku mencintaimu' karena aku bukan orang yang mengekspresikan kecintaanku kepada sesuatu dengan kata-kata, aku lebih suka melakukan perbuatan yang membuat sesuatu atau seseorang yang aku cintai itu sadar kalau aku mencintai mereka, dan kamu__— walaupun semua berita itu benar, aku, Park Chanyeol, memang seberengsek dan sebajingan yang mereka ceritakan, tidak akan pernah berani menyakiti perasaan kamu, Byun Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol, terdiam, lalu mulai melanjutkan perkataannya, "karena aku mencintaimu."_

_______._

"Kamu kekanakan sekali," ujar Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mengambil kentang goreng yang seharusnya masuk ke perutnya malah berceceran di meja dan membentuk nama keduanya. Namun, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum karena hanya inilah hal terakhir yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk Baekhyun—membuatnya bahagia.

Setelah mobil Chanyeol sudah benar, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengatur kentang gorengnya menjadi nama semua orang yang ia kenal. Bahkan, Chanyeol mendiamkan ayam goreng yang biasanya akan langsung ia makan sampai habis. Chanyeol tidak ingin memandang yang lain selain wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti malaikat saat sedang tersenyum.

"Kamu mau aku membuat nama Kyungsoo? Kamu bisa memotonya dan mengirimkannya ke Kyungsoo! Dan pandangannya tentang aku yang terdengar sangat jahat itu mungkin akan sedikit berkurang," ujar Baekhyun, mulai bosan dengan kentang gorengnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak pernah mengungkit namanya lagi selama kita bersama?" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, sadar perkataannya membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja, Yeol, aku merasa—"

"Kita pergi. Sudah malam dan aku sangat tahu kamu benci aku menyetir saat sedang mengantuk," potong Chanyeol, tidak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Menghela nafas, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari restoran.

.

_"Kamu tahu _skinny dipping_, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol, saat ia sedang menemani Baekhyun yang belajar untuk ulangannya minggu depan. Baekhyun yang ditanya, hanya mengendikkan bahunya, pandangannya tidak beralih dari buku yang sedang dibacanya._

_"_Skinny dipping _artinya __berenang telanjang, Baek."_

_"Lalu?" ujar Baekhyun, akhirnya membalas perkataan Chanyeol._

_"Aku baru melihat film barat dengan _skinny dipping _di dalamnya dan aku kira mungkin menyenangkan jika kita mencobanya."_

_"Kamu gila," ujar Baekhyun, menyampingkan bukunya lalu mulai mencatat apa saja yang harus dicatat olehnya. Menahan tangan Baekhyun yang baru akan menulis, Baekhyun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol._

_"Kita akan melakukannya kalau kamu masuk sekolah sebulan penuh dan berhenti membuatku menunggumu setelah pulang sekolah karena kamu harus dihukum dan semua ulanganmu harus mendapatkan nilai minimal 7. Mengerti?" _

.

Motel itu setidaknya tidak memiliki tikus yang berkeliaran atau ranjang yang berderit—maka motel itu lulus penilaian tempat peristirahatan yang tepat bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kamu sudah minum obat? Seharian ini aku belum melihat kamu minum obatmu, Baek," ujar Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang malah langsung menyalakan tv saat sampai di kamar motel mereka. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, tidak membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Menghela nafas, Chanyeol mengambil tas Baekhyun dan mencari obatnya. Setelah lama mencari, Chanyeol melempar tas itu sembarang arah.

"Kamu tidak membawa obatnya? Bagaimana jika—"

"Kamu tahu obat itu tidak pernah bisa menambah harapan untukku!" teriak Baekhyun, mengabaikan tv yang menayangkan Girls' Generation, _girlband _favoritnya.

"Setidaknya kamu memberi harapan untuk dirimu sendiri! Untuk aku!" teriak Chanyeol, berlutut di samping ranjang. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan mematikan tv, lalu menarik selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti, Yeol. Tidak pernah," ujar Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Chanyeol terbangun dan mematikan seluruh lampu, lalu tidur membelakangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya ingin mengumpat karena ia baru tahu mengapa orang-orang selalu mengatakan penyesalan datang belakangan.

.

_"Hidupmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat semenjak kau kenal dengan si Byun," ujar Wufan, duduk disamping Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun mempromosikan klub menyanyi-nya._

_"Kamu tahu cinta mengubah segalanya."_

_"Cinta boleh mengubah segalanya, tapi cintamu bahkan mengubah persahabatan kita, Yeol," ujar Wufan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa._

_"Kamu tahu kita tidak pernah bersahabat."_

_Wufan hanya mendengus, melirik Baekhyun lalu ganti melirik Chanyeol sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian._

_"Tapi aku tahu kamu akan kembali lagi dan menganggapku sahabatmu."_

_._

"Baek, soal kemarin malam, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Chanyeol saat keduanya sedang berjalan beriringan, mencari udara segar dan sarapan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena kamu benar, hanya saja aku berhenti percaya sejak hari itu," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya diam, memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun daripada harus membalas perkataannya.

Chanyeol juga memperhatikan badan Baekhyun yang terlihat makin kurus dan rapuh dari hari ke hari. Bahkan, jaket milik Chanyeol yang seharusnya tidak terlalu besar untuk Baekhyun sekarang terlihat sangat besar— seolah-olah tubuh Baekhyun tenggelam di dalam jaket itu. Chanyeol menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Karena di hubungan ini, Baekhyun sudah cukup rapuh dan hanya Chanyeol-lah yang bisa menahan emosinya dan menjadi tegar dan kuat, setidaknya untuk Baekhyun.

Karena menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol makin hancur dari hari ke hari.

.

_"Ini Chanyeol, dan jika aku tidak mengangkat telponmu, hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan; karena aku membencimu atau karena kau jelek. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep! Dah!"_

_Baekhyun kembali mengumpat saat lagi-lagi suara Chanyeol yang terdengar aneh kembali menyapanya. Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol namun hasilnya nihil, Chanyeol tidak juga mengangkat telponnya._

Mungkinkah dia sudah bosan denganku?_, pikir Baekhyun, lalu mulai menggigit ponselnya, ia mulai merasa takut. Menghela nafas, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk pulang karena seharusnya Baekhyun merayakan hari dimana Chanyeol tidak pernah absen selama dua bulan dan ulangan Kimia Chanyeol yang mendapat 7,8 sedang terlipat dengan manis di dalam tas Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun seharusnya mendatangi rumah Chanyeol, namun setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari ia tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang Chanyeol. Tentu, Chanyeol sering bercerita tentang apapun dengan Baekhyun namun semua cerita Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangkut dengan masalah pribadinya. _

_Baekhyun hampir menangis mengingat ia tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang Chanyeol— karena Chanyeol mengetahui semua tentang Baekhyun._

_._

"Kamu tahu, aku pikir pom bensin ini akan sangat banyak pengunjungnya kalau kamu hanya berdiri di situ, tersenyum bodoh sambil menyuruh banyak orang mengisi bensin di tempat kamu," ujar Baekhyun, bertopang dagu sambil melihat Chanyeol yang hanya memakai kutang hitam sambil mengisi bensin mobil bututnya yang ternyata selain suka mogok juga sangat gampang kehabisan bensin.

"Dan kamu akan sering-sering ke pom bensin ini karena aku," ujar Chanyeol setelah mengisi bensinnya dan mencium Baekhyun singkat. Tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun langsung pindah ke bangku pengemudi sebelum Chanyeol bisa mengalahkannya.

"Biarkan aku yang menyetir!" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi penumpang, ikut tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat sedang menyetir mobil.

Chanyeol sangat berharap kebahagiaan Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini.

.

"Bu? Ya, ini Baekhyun. Maaf aku tidak izin saat pergi, bu. Aku tahu ibu pasti akan sangat marah dengan keputusanku tapi ku mohon, bu... aku ingin melakukan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

_"Kamu tahu apa resikonya? Kamu tahu Chanyeol siapa? Kamu bahkan tidak membawa obatmu!"_

"Aku tahu, bu. Tapi... aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, bu. Tapi setidaknya, yang harus ibu tahu adalah aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang akan membuat ibu atau aku atau Chanyeol menyesal. Aku menyayangimu, bu. Dan jika Yixing datang ke rumah, bilang kepadanya aku ada di rumah nenek, ya?" ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa mendengar ibunya terdiam sambil menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya dengan ibunya di telepon umum lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang bersandar di mobil.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ibu mengizinkan. Kita sekarang harus menikmati hari-hari ini dengan semaksimal mungkin!" ujar Baekhyun, tersenyum lebar, membuat Chanyeol langsung memeluknya lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka pergi menjauh, jauh dari telepon umum itu, jauh dari sambungan Baekhyun dengan ibunya, ataupun dengan Yixing.

.

_"Chanyeol, aku ingin main ke rumahmu," ujar Baekhyun saat keduanya sedang menikmati Sabtu sore di kafe yang sudah hampir tiga bulan menjadi tempat yang rutin dikunjungi keduanya saat sedang bertemu. Baekhyun hanya memainkan minumannya, memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat lesu._

_"Rumahku jelek, kamu tidak akan suka," ujar Chanyeol, tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun, malah fokus dengan ponsel di tangannya. Baekhyun mendengus, lalu mengambil ponsel Chanyeol paksa. Sebelum bisa membaca apa yang sedang dibicarakan Chanyeol dengan Wufan, Chanyeol langsung mengambil ponselnya secara paksa dan berdiri._

_"Kamu tahu arti privasi? Kalau kamu tahu, berarti seharusnya kamu mengerti bahwa aku butuh privasi saat ini dan kamu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kehidupan pribadiku itu sangat mengganggu, Byun Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kafe, kopi dan makanannya masih utuh tidak tersentuh. Baekhyun hanya bisa tercengang melihat perubahan emosi Chanyeol. _

_._

"Kamu tahu? Aku sangat suka saat masih kecil dulu, aku selalu menganggap bulan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku merasa aman karena ada bulan yang selalu menemani setiap langkahku. Walaupun aku berjalan sendirian, aku tidak takut, karena ada bulan yang mungkin lebih kesepian, sendirian disana harus menerangi malam tanpa ditemani bintang di langit gelap yang luas."

Baekhyun mengeratkan dekapan Chanyeol. Keduanya sedang berbaring diatas kap mobil Chanyeol, melihat bintang dan bulan dari atas bukit. Chanyeol menggesekkan dagunya di rambut halus Baekhyun, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Begini, kamu tahu darimana bulan sendirian? Hanya karena bintang-bintang itu tidak kelihatan, bukan berarti bintang itu tidak ada. Sama halnya aku dengan kamu—"

"Seharusnya sebaliknya, sama halnya seperti aku dengan kamu. Walaupun aku nanti tidak ada, kamu tetap harus tahu aku akan selalu disini, menemani kamu," ujar Baekhyun, meletakkan tangannya di jantung Chanyeol yang sedang berdegup kencang. Baekhyun memang selalu menyukai saat-saat berduanya bersama dengan Chanyeol, karena menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuat segalanya terasa lebih baik— bahkan saat seluruh dunia Baekhyun hancur.

.

_"Baek, untuk masalah Sabtu kemarin, aku sangat sangat sangat minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Aku ada sedikit masalah dan malah melampiaskannya denganmu. Aku sangat minta maaf, Baek," ujar Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun sedang sendiri di kelasnya, semua temannya sudah pulang karena besok adalah hari libur dan semua orang selalu berlomba-lomba untuk pulang ke rumah paling pertama._

_"Tapi seharusnya, kalau kamu sudah cukup percaya denganku, kamu seharusnya bisa menceritakan apapun yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu dengan bercerita denganku, bukannya malah memarahiku. Kamu tahu aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu percaya dengan kamu," ujar Baekhyun, membenarkan letak tali tasnya. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat lalu menciumnya._

_"Aku belum bisa menceritakannya denganmu tapi saat aku siap nanti, aku sangat janji aku akan menceritakannya untukmu. Semuanya. Dari A sampai Z, aku akan menceritakannya, maka dari itu, tunggulah aku siap, Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memelas seperti itu, dan dengan sekali anggukan kepala darinya, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun lalu memutarnya._

_"Kamu tahu aku sangat menyayangimu."_

_"Oke, oke, tapi sekarang turunkan aku," ujar Baekhyun setelah berhenti tertawa karena entah mengapa, Chanyeol yang memeluk lalu memutar-mutarnya terdengar sangat menjijikkan namun romantis dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_"Lagi pula, kamu tidak ingat dengan janjiku? Bulan kemarin kamu masuk dua bulan penuh! Maka dari itu, bukankah kamu mau—"_

_"_Skinny dipping_!" Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun, malah langsung menarik Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa pergi keluar dari kelas._

_._

_"Aku selalu ke tempat ini saat masih SD. Aku sangat bersyukur tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini jadi tempat ini tidak tercemar," ujar Chanyeol, senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajahnya melihat wajah tercengang Baekhyun._

_Bagaimana tidak tercengang? Di depan Baekhyun, ada sebuah danau yang airnya masih jernih dengan pohon yang kokoh di sisi pinggirnya dan ada pula ayunan yang terbuat dari ban, membuat orang-orang mudah jika ingin terjun ke dalam danau itu._

_"Aku dan teman-temanku yang membuat ayunan itu," ujar Chanyeol dengan bangganya lalu menaruh tasnya di rumput disamping danau._

_"Kamu siap?" tanya Chanyeol, mulai membuka kemeja sekolahnya. Baekhyun berpikir beberapa saat, ini akan jadi kali pertama Baekhyun telanjang di depan orang selain kakak dan orang tuanya. Baekhyun makin merona saat melihat tubuh kurus Chanyeol sedang mencoba membuka celana pendeknya. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mulai menaruh tasnya dan membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu._

_Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan malu saat seluruh pakaiannya telah terbuka— kecuali celana pendeknya. Chanyeol yang sudah sepenuhnya telanjang dan hampir mau loncat untuk berenang, langsung berhenti melihat Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Dengan tertawa, Chanyeol membuka tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu, dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membuka celana pendek Baekhyun._

_Setelah sudah sepenuhnya telanjang, Baekhyun merasa ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam karena astaga, dia sangat malu saat ini._

_"Kamu tahu, kamu memang seharusnya tidak pernah membuka baju dihadapan siapapun karena astaga Byun Baekhyun, kamu sangat indah," ujar Chanyeol, tercengang dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih putih mulus, sangat berbeda dengan badannya yang dipenuhi plester luka dan goresan luka dimana-mana. Baekhyun masih terus menunduk, bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat polos dihadapannya langsung mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, menatap mata Baekhyun lalu menutup matanya dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, menciumnya sangat dalam dan sangat lama— ciuman itu bergairah, namun Chanyeol selalu ingin mengingat bahwa mereka masih muda dan mereka tidak perlu terburu-buru dalam melakukan apapun karena mereka punya waktu selamanya untuk melakukan ciuman-ciuman bergairah lainnya._

_Melepas ciumannya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan keduanya kembali berciuman sambil terjun ke dalam danau. _

_Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu di dalam hidupnya._

.

"Chanyeol, kita untuk apa kesini?" ujar Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di tempat pembuatan patung dari tanah liat. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Kamu tahu aku sangat suka memperlakukanmu seperti putri dan ta-da! Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar cintamu denganku, jadi, nanti kita akan ada di ruangan yang berbeda dan kamu harus membuat patung seorang Park Chanyeol! Dan kamu harus mengingat kalau aku sangat suka memperhatikan detail. Nah, biar kamu tidak merasa sebal, aku juga membuat patung untuk kamu jadi ayo langsung masuk!" ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat membara lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam tempat pembuatan patung dari tanah liat itu.

Setelah melewati beberapa proses, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang berada di ruangan yang berbeda. Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membuat patung dari tanah liat, jadi ia hanya memperhatikan seorang wanita tua yang sedang mengajarkannya dan mengangguk beberapa kali jika ia mengerti (terkadang ia tidak mengerti, tapi Baekhyun tetap mengangguk).

Setelah wanita itu meninggalkannya, Baekhyun mulai membuat patung seperti apa yang diajarkannya. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat struktur wajah Chanyeol, dan setelah hampir satu setengah jam, Baekhyun tidak juga selesai dengan patungnya. Kesal, Baekhyun meninggalkan patung itu sendirian lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mencuci tangannya yang penuh dengan tanah liat lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan air. Baekhyun melihat pandangannya di cermin.

_Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mau berdekatan denganku?_, ujar Baekhyun dalam hati karena memang benar, Baekhyun yang memang sudah kurus, terlihat makin kurus, bahkan sekarang pipinya tirus dan badannya hampir tulang semua. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa miris melihat dirinya yang dari hari ke hari makin terlihat berantakan.

"Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan orang sepertiku. Dia seharusnya meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Dia lebih dalam segala hal daripadaku," ujar Baekhyun dengan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya lalu masuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun merasa dirinya ingin meledak tiba-tiba, maka dari itu, bukannya kembali membuat patung dari tanah liatnya, Baekhyun malah pergi ke ruangan hanya untuk pegawai dan menguncinya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu Baekhyun menyimpan jarum suntik dan obat-obatan terlarang itu di saku jaketnya. Dengan terburu-buru, Baekhyun langsung menyuntikkan obat-obatan terlarang itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia seperti melayang, ia merasa sangat bahagia, seperti semua beban yang ada di dalam dunianya pergi entah kemana.

Baekhyun melupakan segalanya. Melupakan penyakitnya, melupakan Chanyeol, melupakan Kyungsoo yang seharusnya dinikahi Chanyeol, melupakan Yixing yang seharusnya memberikan terapi untuknya, dan melupakan ibunya yang pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun, ia merasa senang dan dalam kesenangan semu itu, Baekhyun merasakan dunianya menjadi gelap dan matanya terpejam.

.

_"Chanyeol..."_

_Baekhyun tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan berbagai macam jarum dan bungkusan obat di sekitarnya. Chanyeol sedang tertidur, dan Baekhyun mulai mendekatinya dan membuka semua plester yang ada di tubuh Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun seharusnya lebih cepat sadar kalau semua plester itu berguna untuk menutupi bekas jarum suntik yang digunakan Chanyeol. Menutup mulutnya, Baekhyun mencoba menahan isak tangisnya. Ia seharusnya tidak sebodoh itu, ia seharusnya menyadari ini dari awal. Ia seharusnya menguntit Chanyeol sampai rumahnya dari dulu._

_Baekhyun terduduk di ranjang Chanyeol. Rumah Chanyeol kosong, tidak ada siapapun disana dan tempatnya berantakan dengan berbagai macam sampah makanan berserakan dan juga beberapa kaleng bir kosong berada dimana-mana— yang paling membuat hati Baekhyun sakit adalah ia bisa melihat pakaian dalam wanita di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dan menangis, seharusnya ia menyadari ini semua dari awal._

_._

_Baekhyun sudah selesai membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada di rumah Chanyeol. Menghela nafas, Baekhyun masih setia menunggu Chanyeol terbangun. Setelah membuang bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah kadaluarsa di kulkas Chanyeol, Baekhyun duduk di sofa rumah Chanyeol, matanya mengelilingi rumah Chanyeol. Tidak ada satupun foto Chanyeol dengan keluarganya. _

_Baekhyun terperanjat saat ia mendengar ada suara erangan dari kamar Chanyeol. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kaget dan takut, semuanya mencampur menjadi satu._

_"Kamu... kamu tentu berharap aku meminta penjelasan, 'kan? Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak akan meminta penjelasan darimu, Park Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun, melangkah perlahan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol— dari dunia Chanyeol._

_"Tunggu, Baek! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya! Kamu tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku selesai menjelaskan!" teriak Chanyeol, memakai bajunya (ia bahkan sempat mengumpat saat melihat plester yang menutupi bekas suntikannya terbuka) dengan cepat. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya._

_"Kamu tahu kenapa aku jarang masuk sekolah? Karena aku akan lemas setelah memakai narkoba. Kamu tahu kenapa aku selalu marah-marah dengan alasan tidak jelas dan aku susah mempercayai orang? Karena aku memakai narkoba. Kamu tahu kenapa aku selalu terlihat lemas dengan mata memerah? Karena aku memakai narkoba. Kamu tahu kenapa aku dekat dengan Wufan? Karena dia adalah orang satu-satunya yang memakai benda jahanam ini, dan walaupun dia sama bejatnya denganku, ia tidak pernah menilaiku karena ia selalu beranggapan hidupku, aku yang kendalikan._

_Tapi... apakah kamu tahu kenapa aku memakai narkoba? Aku dulu masih di awal bangku SMA. Aku masih bodoh, aku masih suka mencoba hal-hal baru, aku depresi orang tuaku bercerai, aku depresi kenapa semua hal yang aku inginkan tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku, aku depresi kenapa malah si Oh Sehun berwajah menyebalkan itu yang menang di kontes menari itu, aku depresi dengan segalanya._

_Lalu, aku bertemu dengan Wufan. Latar belakang kami berbeda, namun hidupnya dengan hidupku sama-sama rumit. Kami butuh pelarian, pelarian sementara atau pelarian apapun, kami tidak peduli. Kami hanya butuh pelarian dan narkoba itu memberikan kami seluruh pelarian yang kami inginkan. Kami masih anak muda, tidak tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang benar dan lihatlah aku, Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa berhenti sampai sekarang," ujar Chanyeol, air mata bercucuran dari matanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol serapuh ini._

_"Lalu pakaian dalam wanita itu?" tanya Baekhyun, air mata juga ikut keluar dari matanya._

_"Aku berani bersumpah, bukan aku yang melakukannya! Itu Wufan! Kamu harus percaya denganku, Baekhyun! Tidak ada lagi yang percaya denganku selain kamu," ujar Chanyeol, pegangannya di tangan Baekhyun makin erat. _

_Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia harus bisa melakukan ini, "ajari aku, Chanyeol, ajari aku cara masuk ke dalam duniamu. Agar kita bisa saling mengerti," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tercengang, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyunpun mulai melemah. Dengan keberanian penuh, Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol dan mengambil jarum suntik yang digunakan Chanyeol lalu mengambil dosis dengan takaran yang sekiranya cukup lalu menyuntikkannya ke dalam lengannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa membalalakkan matanya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibirnya sambil menyuntikkan jarum itu._

_Karena Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan hal itu sekali atau dua kali._

_._

_Baekhyun mulai sering memakai obat-obatan terlarang itu. Bahkan, uang bulanannya akan selalu habis hanya dalam hitungan hari karena ia gunakan untuk membeli obat-obatan terlarang itu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun, pangeran sekolah sekarang jarang masuk sekolah, prestasinya menurun, dan ia mulai berubah sangat drastis._

_Ia bukan lagi Byun Baekhyun si pangeran kebanggaan sekolah dan seisi sekolah tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan—_

_si berandal Park Chanyeol._

_._

_Chanyeol kembali mengutil beberapa makanan ringan dari supermarket 24 jam di dekat rumahnya karena menurutnya itu menyenangkan dan Baekhyun juga menganggap itu sangat menyenangkan. Setelah selesai mengutil, keduanya duduk di trotoar jalan yang sepi sambil bernyanyi dan berciuman, tertawa bersama. _

_Baekhyun sangat suka saat Chanyeol bernyanyi karena Chanyeol selalu memiliki kutipan menyenangkan dalam setiap lagu yang dinyanyikannya dan Baekhyun sangat suka itu. Baekhyun sangat suka Chanyeol yang sepertinya sengaja mencarikan lagu-lagu dengan lirik menyenangkan hanya untuknya._

_"Kamu tahu, Baek? Some say love is not for sinners, I believe that isn't true 'cause when I was finished sinning, love came down and showed me you," ujar Chanyeol sambil bernyanyi. _

_Dan Baekhyun selalu menemukan berbagai cara untuk lagi dan lagi jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol._

_._

_"Chanyeol, orang tuaku tahu kamu yang membuatku berubah. Tapi mereka bodoh sekali, aku tidak pernah berubah," ujar Baekhyun sambil berbaring malas-malasan setelah keduanya selesai memakai obat-obatan terlarang itu._

_"Aku sangat ingin nanti setelah lulus, aku akan menyetir mobilku melewati Seoul, menjauh pergi ke tempat yang mungkin membuat kita berdua bisa hidup tanpa ada yang menghina atau menilai hubungan kita dengan seenaknya. Aku ingin pergi jauh dari realita ini," ujar Chanyeol, mencium bibir Baekhyun, "dengan kamu." _

_"Aku juga ingin. Janji akan selalu bersama selamanya?" ujar Baekhyun, mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Baekhyun._

_"Selamanya."_

_._

_Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa takdir itu kejam karena keesokan harinya, Chanyeol tidak ada di rumahnya. Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah Wufan. Chanyeol tidak ada dimana-mana._

_Baekhyun bingung, karena mereka akan lulus minggu depan dan Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja. Baekhyun mencoba memanjat masuk ke rumah Chanyeol namun Baekhyun langsung mengurungkan niatnya melihat perabotan di rumah Chanyeol sudah hilang semua. Rumah Chanyeol kosong tidak berpenghuni._

_Baekhyun terus menerus menunggu Chanyeol sampai acara kelulusan. Baekhyun terus menunggu janji Chanyeol dengannya. Baekhyun bahkan meninggalkan pesta kelulusan dan malah memakai narkoba di dalam kamar mandi sekolah daripada bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya kerena untuk apa Baekhyun bercanda, tertawa dengan orang lain jika Chanyeol tidak ada di sisinya?_

_._

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun! Astaga, akhirnya kamu sadar!" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar saat melihat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, menyadari bahwa ia sekarang berada di kamarnya. Baekhyun melihat sekitarnya dan menyadari ada Yixing dan ibunya juga. Baekhyun ingin bangun, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kamu tahu berapa dosis yang kamu pakai? Kamu bisa mati!" ujar Chanyeol, saat ia rasa Baekhyun sudah cukup sadar. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam terbaring lemah, menatap ibunya dan Yixing yang hanya bisa pasrah melihat Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun.

"Kamu sadar betapa khawatirnya aku saat tahu kamu pakai dosis yang berlebihan itu? Saat kamu ternyata tidak pernah seratus persen bisa hilang dari jerat obat itu? Saat kamu malah membunuh dirimu sendiri secara perlahan-lahan? Kamu sadar?" ujar Chanyeol dengan bertubi-tubi. Wajahnya sudah merah dan Baekhyun sangat tahu Chanyeol mungkin akan marah sangat hebat jika tidak ada Yixing dan ibunya disitu.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kamu sendiri. Aku ada tugas di Beijing, aku harap kamu baik-baik saja disini. Selama aku pergi, akan ada Yixing yang menemanimu. Aku akan selalu memperhatikan kamu walaupun aku tidak ada disisimu karena kamu harus tahu kalau aku," Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun, "adalah bintang kamu."

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu," ujar Chanyeol, membuka sepatunya dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Kyungsoo.

"Aku berhak tahu! Aku tunanganmu, Park Chanyeol!" ujar Kyungsoo, memilih mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Kamu tunanganku, tapi hatimu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku dan ya, hatiku juga tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Kamu seharusnya tidak mengikuti kata orang tuamu dan pergi, mencari kebahagiaanmu dengan Kim Jongin, bukannya disini, tersiksa karena kamu tahu sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menggantikan Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol, terduduk di sofa. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri mematung sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku... aku berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku berhak tahu kenapa kamu sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Aku berhak tahu kenapa kamu tidak pernah bisa melupakannya karena walaupun aku menyebalkan, aku bisa menjadi sandaranmu," ujar Kyungsoo. Hening sesaat, lalu Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku dan Baekhyun terlalu mencintai satu sama lain saat SMA dulu. Kami tidak pernah terpisahkan, padahal satu sekolah tahu reputasiku dan Baekhyun sangat berbeda. Aku, Park Chanyeol, si berandal, berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, si pangeran kesayangan satu sekolah. Terdengar menyedihkan, ya? Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Aku dulu masih SMA dan masih depresi dengan hal-hal kecil yang seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah untukku. Aku terlalu memikirkan perceraian orang tuaku, aku salah pergaulan, dan aku mulai memakai narkoba. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi Baekhyun dan aku mulai melakukan hal-hal gila seperti mengutil, mabuk bersama, melakukan kenakalan-kenakalan lainnya bersama dan akhirnya, kami selalu memakai obat terlarang itu bersama. Aku berjanji untuk mengajaknya kabur saat kami lulus tapi... ibu menjemputku dan dia tahu aku adalah pemakai narkoba. Aku dibawa ke Amerika dan aku harus mengikuti rehabilitasi total disana. Aku berhasil, aku menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol yang sukses sekarang. Tapi, Baekhyun... aku bertemu dengannya di salah satu kafe yang dulu kami sering kunjungi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia masih mau pergi ke kafe itu tapi ada hal yang berubah dengan Baekhyun, penampilannya berubah. Dia terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku mengikutinya dan aku mulai tahu bahwa dia masih membeli obat-obatan terlarang itu." Chanyeol berhenti, karena ia seperti tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Tangisannya semakin membesar mengingat orang yang membawa Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini adalah dirinya.

"Aku kembali mendekatinya, membuka hatinya, dan aku berhasil. Aku menemani masa-masa sulitnya di panti rehabilitasi, aku menemaninya setiap hari walaupun setiap hari juga aku mendapatkan luka baru, aku terus menemaninya, sebelum ternyata Baekhyun positif terkena HIV/AIDS. Tidak ada cara menyembuhkannya, aku sudah menelpon semua dokter hebat tapi tidak pernah ada hasil. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan Baekhyun akan meninggal. Bisa detik ini juga, bisa besok, atau bisa bertahun-tahun lamanya nanti. Tapi, permintaan Baekhyun adalah aku harus mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat yang seharusnya kami kunjungi saat kelulusan dan aku melakukannya. Aku mengajaknya, tapi tidak sampai selesai karena kau tahu apa? Dengan bodohnya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun memakai obat itu dan aku lebih bodoh karena aku tidak pernah tahu dia membawa obat itu!" teriak Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, ia tidak berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena kenyataannya semuanya tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja.

.

Chanyeol sedang di Beijing, mengurus kontrak berisi jutaan dollar-nya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan ibu Baekhyun memberi tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan panik, Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan kontrak itu dan berlari mengambil penerbangan paling pertama menuju Seoul.

Chanyeol sampai dan ia berlari-lari menuju kamar Baekhyun. Menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun namun ia tidak mendengar apapun. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tertawa dari dalam.

"Pergilah kamu Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya. Chanyeol masih terus menggedor pintu Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun yang berada disamping Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang dengan iba. Setelah beberapa kali teriakan dan umpatan, tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terdengar dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil kursi dan mendobrak pintu kamar Baekhyun. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat darah memenuhi kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat tangan Baekhyun yang penuh dengan luka irisan dan juga ada _cutter _yang penuh dengan darah disamping Baekhyun yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

Chanyeol langsung berjongkok dan menepuk pipi Baekhyun beberapa kali sebelum menelpon ambulans dan berteriak kencang dan air matanya mengalir.

"Tidak, Baekhyun, tidak! Kamu tidak boleh mati, Baekhyun! Tidak boleh!" teriak Chanyeol.

Ambulans datang dan membawa Baekhyun langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Baekhyun sebelum ia menyusul Baekhyun dan ibunya ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol mencari baju milik Baekhyun untuk dipakainya karena di bajunya ada darah. Setelah menemukan baju yang pas, Chanyeol hampir pergi namun ia menemukan kertas yang berada di atas bantal Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat yakin itu adalah tulisan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menulis itu dengan darah.

_park chanyeol,  
__for you i'd bleed myself dry_

.

Baekhyun terlihat makin kurus dan rapuh dengan balutan baju rumah sakitnya dan berbagai macam alat yang menusuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Setidaknya, alat-alat yang menusuk ke tubuhnya itu bisa membawa harapan untuk hidupnya, tidak seperti tusukan jarum suntik yang sering dipakai Baekhyun untuk mengurangi hari-hari kehidupannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun yang masih terus berbaring dengan lemah. Hal yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan menceritakannya segala cerita tentang hari-harinya yang terasa hampa tanpa senyuman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga bukan seseorang yang terlalu religius, tapi dia mulai berdoa dan meminta Tuhan untuk memberikan Baekhyun setidaknya hidup sekali saja agar bisa memberikan senyuman terindahnya untuk Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun terbangun merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus lembut telapak tangannya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan matanya susah dibuka. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membiasakan cahaya yang mengenai matanya.

"Astaga, Baekhyun, kamu bangun!" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menahan air mata di samping ranjangnya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas di matanya dan Baekhyun sangat membenci jika alasan dari kelelahan dan kantung mata yang ada di Chanyeol adalah karena dirinya.

"Chanyeol... aku... sudah sudah merasakan apapun... maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku lagi? Aku janji ini yang terakhir," ujar Baekhyun walaupun dengan susah. Ia sudah lama tidak berbicara dan sekarang berbicarapun sangat susah untuknya.

"Kamu tidak boleh bilang seperti itu. Kamu bisa meminta permintaan lebih dari satu dan aku akan selalu mengabulkannya. Aku akan terus-terusan mengabulkannya dan tidak akan pernah melanggar seperti apa yang ku lakukan sembilan tahun yang lalu. Aku akan selalu mengabulkan permintaan-permintaanmu, Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menciumnya berkali-kali. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"Aku... ingin... ke... danau itu."

.

"Danaunya sekarang kotor, maaf aku tidak bisa mengajakmu _skinny dipping_ seperti waktu itu," ujar Chanyeol sambil mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak butuh _skinny dipping _itu walaupun harus ku akui, seks sehabis kita_ skinny dipping _adalah yang terhebat," ujar Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan keheningan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dijawab oleh keduanya.

"Baekhyun, aku boleh menciummu?" tanya Chanyeol, pandangannya ke depan menatap danau, namun pegangannya di bahu Baekhyun makin mengerat.

"Tentu saja, kamu bisa menciumku kapanpun," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mungkin akan dirindukannya. Chanyeol mendekat dan mencoba menyalurkan segala rasa yang dirasakannya lewat ciuman itu. Putus asa, sedih, cinta, kerinduan, semuanya menjadi satu. Ciuman itu sangat dalam sehingga keduanya tidak sadar air mata yang menetes. Saat ingin membuat ciuman itu makin dalam, Baekhyun langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak bisa— nanti kamu tertular..." ujar Baekhyun dengan lirih. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu mulai menjauh dan kembali membawa kursi roda Baekhyun menjauh dari danau itu.

Chanyeol berharap ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu agar ia bisa mencium Baekhyun lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

.

"Kamu terlihat mengagumkan! Pantas saja Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Kamu mempesona," ujar Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan refleksi Baekhyun di cermin. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan pipinya merona. Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang sangat suka dengan jas yang dipilihkan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kamu tidak membenciku?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan membenarkan letak dasi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Chanyeol benar, aku seharusnya memperjuangkan kebahagiaanku dan asal kamu tahu saja, kamu adalah orang termenyenangkan yang pernah aku temui kurang dari satu jam. Maka dari itu aku sekarang sangat yakin kenapa Chanyeol bisa sangat suka denganmu," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih. Untuk segalanya."

.

"Apakah kamu bersedia menemani Byun Baekhyun, dalam suka dan duka—"

Desir ombak menemani upacara khidmat bagi dua manusia yang baru akan terikat janji suci pernikahan. Ibu Baekhyun mengusap air matanya melihat anaknya sebentar lagi akan berpindah tanggung jawab. Yixing mencoba menahan air mata yang terus-terusan ingin keluar dari matanya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin—pacarnya—terlihat sangat terharu dengan upacara itu.

"Ya, aku bersedia," ujar Chanyeol tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Chanyeol sangat tahu setelah ini, dia harus menepati semua yang dikatakan pendeta kepadanya.

"Ya, aku bersedia," adalah jawaban Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar, ia tahu setelah ini hidupnya akan berubah karena sekarang ia seutuhnya milik Chanyeol dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Hadirin yang menyaksikan pernikahan itu langsung bertepuk tangan. Chanyeol berjongkok lalu mencium Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya dari kursi roda, membawanya menuju ujung dermaga untuk menatap matahari terbenam bersama.

"Kalau aku pergi sekarang, apa yang ingin kamu untuk terakhir kalinya kepadaku, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya serak, dan Chanyeol selalu berharap ini bukan terakhir kalinya ia mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Aku akan selamanya menjadi milikmu. Selamanya, bahkan lebih dari selamanya," ujar Chanyeol, air mata keluar dari pipinya saat melihat matahari terbenam dan tidak ada lagi suara hembusan nafas dari orang yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun pergi, tapi dia akan selamanya menjadi bintang untuk Chanyeol.

.

_"Ada dua warna putih yang menurut aku paling sempurna," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, "cinta," Baekhyun mencium tangan Chanyeol, "dan kamu."_

* * *

kalo ada yg nanya kenapa kayanya disini beda banget bahasanya sama ff saya yg biasanya, ya soalnya saya tbtb inget saya dulu (banget) kalo abis pulang sekolah sukanya nonton ftv terus juga suka baca novel teenlit ya keikutan deh bahasanya HEHEH gapapa ya sekali2 ((maap curhat)) ((btw kutipan yang terakhir itu dari film: selamanya, film yang ngeinspirasi saya buat nulis ini, terus juga judul dari lagu: a rocket to the moon yang ever enough terus juga terinspirasi dari situ, terus yang bagian di danau itu terinspirasi dari: the notebook, terus lagu yang dinyanyii chanyeol itu lagunya: hedley - trip)) ((terus kenapa judulnya ga pake huruf kapital soalnya ya yang ini lebih enak dilihat))


End file.
